Ceremonies
There are many ceremonies in the Leaf Clan universe, preformed at different times in a cat's life. Kit-Naming Ceremony This ceremony is preformed after a kit has opened its eyes. The queen will take her kit(s) out of the nursery, and tell the leader the names she has chosen. Then the leader will address kits one by one. Leader: "Kit, the spirits know every cat by name, and it is time they know you. By my authority as Clan leader, and with the approval of your mother, I give this cat a new name. From this moment on he/she will be known as (new name, ending in "-kit")" Then the leader touches his/her nose to the kit's forehead. Apprentice Ceremony When a kit turns six moons old, they are ready to become an apprentice. Until this time, their name ends with the "-kit" suffix. When a kit becomes an apprentice, their name is changed so that the suffix of their name becomes "-paw", showing the path their paws are on. The Clan Leader calls a Clan Meeting to appoint a new apprentice and assign a mentor to them. The following words are used, by tradition: : Leader: (The new apprentice's mentor), You are ready for an apprentice. (Kit) is six moons old, and ready to leave camp as an apprentice. (Mentor,) you are a (quality) and (quality) warrior, and I trust you will teach everything taught to you to (kit.) Train her/him until she/he is ready to become a warrior. : The mentor touches noses with the apprentice, and the Clan greets the new apprentice by calling out their name. After this, the apprentice will usually go greet their family, or go see to their mentor. Medicine Cat Apprentice Ceremony The leader calls a Clan meeting, after the Clan's medicine cat announces that they wish to mentor an apprentice. After their ceremony, the mentor touches noses with the apprentice, and the Clan greets the new apprentice. On Star Hill At the next half moon, the medicine cat goes with the apprentice to the Clans' sacred place to present them to the warrior ancestors, where the apprentice confirms their wish to be a medicine cat. The following words are used, by tradition: : Medicine Cat: (Apprentice), is it your wish to enter the mysteries of the stars as a medicine cat? : Apprentice: It is. : Medicine Cat: Then come forward. : Medicine Cat: Warriors of the past, I present you with this apprentice. (He/she) has chosen the path of a medicine cat. Grant (him/her) your wisdom and insight so that (he/she) may understand your ways and heal (his/her) Clan in accordance with your will. The medicine cat apprentice lies down in the center of the tree stump, while the others curl up around the stump and have a dream of the spirits. Warrior Ceremony A warrior ceremony is a ceremony in which an apprentice finally gets their warrior name and becomes a full fledged warrior of their Clan. An apprenticeship usually lasts six moons or more. Leaf Clan hard drills their apprentices, making the apprenticeship last from anywhere from seven to nine moons. Once a mentor is satisfied with their apprentice's progress and skills, they recommend them to the leader of the Clan. Then, the apprentice must pass an assessment, in which their abilities as a warrior are checked. In cases when the apprentice has just made an important contribution to the Clan, the leader may decide that there is no need for an assessment. If the Clan Leader is satisfied, they will speak with the apprentice, and the night of their warriors ceremony, they will walk to the Star Hill and back, silently pondering what it means to be a warrior. Then the leader will call a Clan meeting and call the apprentice forward. The following words are used, by tradition: : Leader:'' (Apprentice), you are a (virtues). (More virtues.) By the powers of the star/spirit cats, I name you (new warrior name. '' The leader rests their muzzle on the apprentice's head, and the apprentice licks the leader's shoulder. The rest of the Clan then greets the new warrior by calling them by their new name. Dying Apprentice Ceremony When an apprentice is on the verge of death and has proven themself to be worthy of a warrior name, there is a special ceremony used so that the apprentice may take a warrior name to the spirit realm. Mentor: As your mentor, I name you (new warrior name,) the newest warrior of (Clan.) Medicine Cat Ceremony Apprenticeship for medicine cats usually lasts much longer than those for warriors. The cat must learn about all available herbs and remedies, and the treatment of diseases and injuries. Once the Clan's medicine cat is satisfied with the apprentice's knowledge, they go to the Clans' sacred place (such as the Star Hill). The following words are used, by tradition: : Medicine Cat: I, (name), medicine cat of ___Clan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on this apprentice. (He/she) has trained hard to understand the ways of a medicine cat, and with your help (he/she) will serve (his/her) Clan for many moons. : Medicine Cats: ___''paw, do you promise to uphold the ways of a medicine cat, to stand apart from rivalry between Clan and Clan and to protect all cats equally, even at the cost of your life?'' : Apprentice: I do. : Medicine Cat: Then by the powers of the stars I give you your true name as a medicine cat. ___paw, from this moment you will be known as (new name). The spirits honors your (virtues), and we welcome you as a full medicine cat of (Clan). The medicine cat rests their muzzle on the apprentice's head, and they lick the mentor's shoulder. The other medicine cats greet them by their new name. Elder Ceremony An aging warrior, queen, or medicine cat may retire as an elder due to own initiative, when they feel they cannot help the Clan efficiently any more. A cat may also retire if they are hindered from serving their Clan through old age, illness, or injury. They report this to the Clan Leader, who calls a Clan meeting and addresses the warrior. : Leader: (Warrior), are you ready to become an elder?''Warrior: ''Yes. Leader: We thank you for your seasons of service, and wish you seasons of rest. The Clan will call out the retired warrior's name and then they will go to the elder's den. Leadership Ceremony When the leader dies, the Clan will cast-stones on who they think should be the next leader. After the Clan has decided on who the leader will be, the new leader and the medicine cat will travel to the Star Hill to dream with the spirits. As the leader dreams, leaders or cats the leader knew will give advice to the new leader, and then the old leader will come to give the new leader a new name. Previous Leader: I hail you by your new name, _____claw. Your old life is no more. You have now received the blessing of the spirits, and the Skycat grants you the guardianship of ____Clan. Defend it well; care for young and old; honor your ancestors and the traditions of the Clan code; live each day with pride and dignity. Category:Refrence Category:Clan Life